


surprise return

by EvanesDust



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Post Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 08:10:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17018961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvanesDust/pseuds/EvanesDust
Summary: It’s Derek’s first night away from home since Stiles gave birth, and while Derek had reservations about leaving, Stiles had been adamant that they’d be fine, but as the night wore on, he became more uneasy.





	surprise return

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Novkat21](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novkat21/gifts).



> after i wrote out a story for the prompts that [Novkat21](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novkat21/pseuds/Novkat21) sent me, i went to bed but couldn't sleep because this lil story wouldn't leave my mind... prompts were given from [this list](http://evanesdust.tumblr.com/post/181146334837/nearly-200-writing-prompts-feel-free-to-reblog)
> 
> 36\. “I’m so in love with you.”  
> 57\. “Is that my shirt?”  
> 62\. “I want to protect you.”
> 
> *what even is a 'comma'? as always all mistakes are my own.*
> 
> 5/6/19 update: edited... or something...

Walking around the house, Stiles checks to make sure all the windows and doors are locked. He sets the alarm before picking up his daughter from her bassinet. “There we go my little bean. Let’s get to bed now.”

It’s Derek’s first night away from home since Stiles gave birth, and while Derek had reservations about leaving, Stiles had been adamant that they’d be fine, but as the night wore on, he became more uneasy. Tempted to call Scott, he refrained with the knowledge that his anxiousness is more from his alpha being so far from home rather than anything actually being wrong.

Securing the co-sleeper next to the large bed, Stiles sets his daughter down, grateful she slept through their short walk up the stairs. Laura had been fussy almost as soon as her father left the house. Probably feeding off the anxiety wafting from both men. Stiles had to wrap her in Derek’s green henley to calm her.

He lies down in bed, on his side, facing his daughter and just watches her little chest rise and fall. “I just want to protect you, my little bean,” he says, brushing his fingers gently over her cheeks.

Stifling a yawn, he closes his eyes, attempting to get at least a few hours of sleep before she wakes for her nightly feeding.

He’s not sure how long he’s slept when he feels a dip at the foot of the bed. His body is overwhelmed with calmness though so he instinctively knows it’s Derek. “You’re back early,” he says, his voice still rough from sleep.

Derek crawls up the length of the bed, tucking in behind Stiles, giving him a kiss before answering. “Mmm, made everyone stay until we figured out the problem so I could just drive straight home. I don’t like being away from you.” He glances at their daughter. “Either of you.” Derek reaches out and touches a finger to her tiny hand. “Is that my shirt?”

“Yeah, she was a little cranky after you left. I noticed she calmed down when I was folding laundry. Figured out it was because she was surrounded by your scent.” He shrugs nonchalantly. “Took a shot and it worked.”

Nuzzling into his mate's chest, Stiles sighs contentedly. “Missed you. Your next trip isn’t for a while right?”

“Couple months. Next few meetings are around town.” Watching Stiles yawn, Derek wraps his arms around him. “Sleep baby. We can talk in the morning.” He listens to Stiles’ breathing become deep as he falls into slumber and watches the little twitches on his daughter's face until he succumbs to sleep.

*****

Movement wakes Derek a few hours later, and he opens his eyes to see Stiles sitting down with their daughter in the rocker next to the bed. He’s still amazed every day at his life. Never thinking that he’d get to have this. A mate, a child. He’d become content in his life, in being alone.

Smiling at the picture he witnesses, he climbs off the bed and kneels in front of Stiles. Amazed at the man before him, feeding their daughter, he cups Stiles’ cheek. “I’ll never get over the fact that you did this for me, for us. I am so in love with you, Stiles.”  

Leaning into the touch, Stiles sighs appreciatively. “Mmm, and I love you.” Noticing the tired eyes of a mate who stretched out his day so he could return home sooner, he nudges Derek back with his foot. “Go lie down. I’ll be back as soon as she’s finished. Keep my spot warm?”

Derek’s gets up and nods, running his hand over Laura’s head and kissing Stiles’ forehead. Crawling back in bed, he closes his eyes to Stiles rocking their daughter gently.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments give me life <3
> 
> chat with me on [tumblr](http://evanesdust.tumblr.com/)


End file.
